Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział XII
}} Brühl zwyciężył, nie miał jednak tej pociechy, ażeby nieprzyjaciela się pozbył na zawsze; musiał przez długie lata lękać się zawsze odwetu, o który wszakże Sułkowski się nie pokusił. Objąwszy dobra po królu Leszczyńskim w Polsce, mając znaczne majętności, dorobiwszy się u dworu wiedeńskiego tytułu książęcia, bawił najwięcej w Wiedniu i nie próbował przypominać się Augustowi, nad którym Brühl od tej chwili rozciągnął jak najtroskliwszą opiekę. Opowiadanie nasze jest wstępem do życia Brühla, który aż do śmierci Augusta III władał Saksonią i Polską, potrafił się przerobić na polskiego szlachcica i odegrał, wedle słów własnych, jednę z najciekawszych ról ulubieńca, któremu szczęście służyło do zgonu. Szkoda by było ten ciekawy dramat psuć opowiadaniem jego treści. Brühl jest postacią historyczną, zarazem i typem swej epoki nadzwyczaj wybitnym: w Brühlu maluje się cały August III jak w zwierciadle. Moglibyśmy zakończyć ten epizod, nie dodając doń nic więcej, gdyby nam tradycja nie pozostawiła jednej ciekawej sceny, która do naszego opowiadania jako epilog należy. W r. 1756, w czasie wojny z Prusami, gdy Brühl na szczycie swej potęgi – zostawując w szponach zwycięzcy całe mienie, pałace, galerię, bibliotekę, zbiory – uchodzić musiał do Polski wraz z Augustem późną już jesienią, dworskie ekwipaże z powodu złej drogi na Sląsku i niedostatku koni na kilka taborów rozbite zostały. Król znajdował się w najpierwszym z nich, minister jego wypadkiem znalazł się w ostatnim. Obawę miał wielką, aby się nie dostał w ręce króla pruskiego, który go nienawidził. Pragnął więc koniecznie doścignąć króla i przy nim bezpieczniejszym się czując, dalszą podróż odbywać. Wszystko się jednak jak najnieszczęśliwiej składało: padały konie, łamały się koła i pośpiech stawał się niemożliwym. Jesienne deszcze popsuły drogi tak, że dwa razy większa nad zwykłą ilość koni nie starczyła do powozów. Minister, rad nierad, musiał ścierpieć, co mu było przeznaczonym, i ulec losowi swemu. Jechał pod wrażeniem wypadków, o jakich już był uwiadomiony, milionowe i niczym nie nagrodzone poniósłszy straty, jako wygnaniec wraz z królem chroniąc się do Polski, w której absolutne rozporządzanie się nie było możliwym jak w Saksonii. Zręczność Brühla i tu na wiele niedogodności umiała znaleźć lekarstwo, lecz szło trudniej i mozolnie. Nie dziw też, iż dawny losu ulubieniec chmurny był, przelękły niemal i zniecierpliwiony. W krótkim przeciągu czasu piękna twarz jego nad miarę postarzała. Miał chwile roztargnienia, w których niedobrze rozumiał, co doń mówiono. Wieczór nadchodził, deszcz lał jak z wiadra, konie się ledwie wlokły, gdy jedno z małych śląskich miasteczek pokazało się zza szarej opony dżdżystej, z wieżyczką kościoła i oświeconymi domami. Brühl spodziewał się tu znaleźć króla, gdy przed pocztą oznajmiono mu, że król o trzy mile dalej nocował, że koni niepodobieństwo było dostać, a służba nakłaniała, aby dla niegodziwej słoty na nocleg w mieście pozostać. Chciał Brühl słać za końmi, obiecując sowitą zapłatę; lecz wszystko było próżnym: do rana koni dostać nikt się za nic nie obowiązywał. Trzeba więc było szukać gospody w miasteczku, które tylko jednę miało. Dosyć liczna służba, towarzysząca już naówczas tytułem hrabiowskim zaszczyconemu ministrowi, rozbiegła się szukać stosownego mieszkania. W gospodzie „Pod Koniem” zajęte było wszystko. Podróżny dwór polskiego pana rozpościerał się w niej szeroko. Ministrowi zdawało się, że dosyć będzie jego nazwiska, aby mu ustąpiono, gdyż panowie polscy bywali bardzo łagodni i grzeczni poza izbą sejmową, a Brühl rozporządzał wszystkim i mógł dać za grzeczność starostwo. Kamerdyner jego ekscelencji pobiegł pod „Konia”, gdzie znalazł dosyć szumny dwór i dosyć pańsko wyglądającego kogoś, tytułowanego książęciem. Nie pytając nawet o nazwisko, narzucił się z prośbą, a jak mu się zdawało, z rozkazem raczej, ustąpienia części gospody dla jego ekscelencji. Usłyszawszy nazwisko, książę ów dziwnie się skrzywił, zamyślił i odparł Niemcowi bardzo dobrą niemczyzną, nawet trochę saskim zarywając akcentem, że gospody zajętej nie ustąpi, ale ją z panem ministrem podzieli. Deszcz z wichrem bił tymczasem w okna karety tak skutecznie, iż we wnętrzu jej mokro było. Kamerdyner powrócił z odpowiedzią, a Brühl, nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad nieprzyjemnością robienia na noclegu znajomości, kazał zajeżdżać pod „Konia”. Spodziewał się, że tu ktoś wyjdzie przeciwko niemu, ale się omylił: nikt nie wystąpił z powitaniem. Brühl zwykł był w razie, gdy go lekceważono, podwajać grzeczności, uprzejmości i nadskakiwania; wysiadł więc z mocnym postanowieniem zawstydzenia swą dobrocią dumnego panka polskiego. Kamerdyner otworzył drzwi. Minister wbiegł do obszernej izby, w której ogień się palił na kominie i dwie świece na stole, i szukając oczyma owego księcia obiecanego, ujrzał opodal nieco stojącego, wcale nie zmieszanego tym niespodziewanym spotkaniem, nieco tylko postarzałego, ale dumniejszego jeszcze, niż kiedykolwiek był – Sulkowskiego. Książę stał milczący, z góry spoglądając na nieprzyjaciela, nie witając go ukłonem: obojętny, wpatrywał się tylko z ciekawością. Brühl po pierwszym rzucie oka zbladł przerażony i chciał się cofnąć nazad: zdawało mu się, że wpadł w jakąś zasadzkę. Mimo siły charakteru twarz się tak dziwnie zmieniła od tego piorunowego wrażenia, iż Sułkowski nie mógł się wstrzymać od śmiechu. Przyszedł mu znać na myśl i pater Guarini, i jego włoskie przysłowia, i język tak na dworze używany, bo począł od włoskiego: – Si riscontrano gli uomini, e non le montagne. Brühl stał osłupiały: widocznym było, że nie chce i nie może pozostać. – Musiałeś pan słyszeć bajkę – rzekł Sułkowski – o burzy, która wilka z owcą razem napędziła do pieczary... coś podobnego jest z nami. Przecież w taką słotę i pluchę nawet nieprzyjacielowi nie godziło się przytułku odmówić. Brühl stał niemy, zwracając się na pół ku drzwiom. Bądź pan hrabia pewny, że ja mojego położenia nadużywać nie będę, by się znęcać nad nim – dodał Sułkowski. – Prawdziwie zabawna rzecz takie spotkanie dla mnie, i to jeszcze w chwili, gdy po latach czternastu losu ręka mnie pomściła. – Mości książę! – przerwał Brühl jak. najłagodniej. – Mości hrabio – odparł Sułkowski – gdyby to od waćpana było zależało, zamiast księstwa miałbym dziś wygodną kwaterę w Königsteinie. – Mości książę – wtrącił Brühl – przypisujesz mi większą władzę, niż miałem. Upadek swój winieneś położyć najprzód na karb własnej nieopatrzności, potem słusznego czy nie gniewu królowej jejmości, na ostatek woli Najjaśniejszego Pana, której ja byłem tylko wykonawcą. – Mości hrabio – rzekł Sułkowski – należy wcale odwrotnie powiedzieć, tak jak historia kiedyś zapisze, że Najjaśniejszy Pan był i jest wykonawcą jego fantazji... – Książę się mylisz... – Hrabia nie możesz mnie przecie sądzić tak ograniczonym – dokończył Sułkowski – abym znając lepiej od innych charaktery i położenie, dał sobie wmówić niewinność pańską! – Boga biorę na świadka! – zawołał, składając ręce, Brühl. – To najwygodniej – odparł Sułkowski – bo świadek ten nie miesza się do spraw naszych tak czynnie, aby dla nich zstępował na ziemię. Najlepszym świadectwem bożym jest los, który waćpana spotyka. Oto są owoce waszej polityki: pruski najazd i sromotna króla ucieczka. Brühl się zżymnął. – To nie koniec, to początek! – rzekł. – Zobaczymy, jak na tym wyjdą najezdnicy, a jak my. – Tak. król i pan na Ocieszynie jedziecie drugie uszczęśliwiać królestwo, aby je przywieść do tego stanu, co Saksonię! – rozśmiał się Sułkowski. – W rządzie Saksonii – kłaniając się rzekł Brühl – nie potrzebowałem żadnych innowacji, dosyć mi było wstępować w ślady mojego znakomitego poprzednika. Sułkowskiemu oczy błysnęły. – Poprzednik pański inaczej układał przyszłość Saksonii – rzekł Sułkowski dumnie. – Dowodem ten plan, który podchwyciwszy mu, wydałeś pan dworowi austriackiemu przez księcia Lichtensteina. Brühl zżymnął się. – Ja? Ja o tym nie wiem nic – przebąknął ponuro, zmieszany. – Jeśli kto się tego dopuścił... Sułkowski śmiać się począł i przeszedł z dala po pokoju, unikając zbliżenia do Brühla. – Słuchaj, Brühlu, mówię po staremu i bez tytułu – rzekł zwracając się – nie graj komedii przynajmniej ze mną: to się na nic nie zdało. Tak samo jak ze mną, nie odegrasz jej w obliczu historii. której okłamać niepodobna. Zamkniesz usta Erellom i Justim, zakażesz pisać, mówić, myśleć, ale ostatecznie czyny twoje cię wydadzą. Możesz sobie kupić bezkarną teraźniejszość, ale nie jest w niczyjej mocy uczynić cię czystym przed historią. Staniesz przed nią jak na sąd boży nagim, odartym z maski, różu i bielidła, a uniknąwszy pręgierza za życia, nie ujdziesz go po śmierci. – Moje życie całe jest jawnym! – zawołał Brühl unosząc się. – Tajemnic nie mam: pragnę tego sądu, mości książę. – A gdybyś go nie chciał czy chciał, mości hrabio, nie unikniesz; to darmo... będzie nieubłaganym i okrutnym. – Poddaję się mu – przerwał Brühl – nic sobie do wyrzucenia nie mam; wy zaś, mości książę, przebaczam wam, mówicie jako współzawodnik, któremu nie udało się to samo zrobić dla siebie, co mnie szczęście w ręce wcisnęło. – Jak się to szczęście nazywa? – śmiejąc się zawołał Sułkowski. – Padre Guarini czy... Brühl się zarumienił, książę ramionami ruszył. – Na honor, hrabio, ja z dala admiruję was... Nie mówcie mi, że ja bym to samo, co wy, na waszym miejscu mógł uczynić! Ja, wyznaję w pokorze, nie potrafiłbym ani połowy zła i fałszu, jakieście dokonali, przyprowadzić do skutku. Chciałem sławy, wielkości, wzrostu Saksonii, znałem Augusta III, pana naszego, szlachetną, ale nieudolną i leniwą naturę; stałem na straży, aby moją energią jej dopomagać. To, co mam, winienem wspaniałomyślności pana mego, a nie przewrotnym rachunkom. – Mości książę – przerwał Brühl – tego już nadto. Sułkowski się zwrócił ku niemu, ruszając ramionami. – Przecież my oba jak augurowie rzymscy możemy się z tej komedii za kulisami śmiać, nie kryjąc przed sobą! Możecie być dla drugich niewinnym Efraimem... Ale dla mnie będziecie starym, dobrze znanym Brühlem, któregom widział w paziowskim mundurze, kłaniającego się lokajom... Ministra twarz bladła i czerwieniała na przemiany, niecierpliwość go porywała, widać było, że chwilami chciał wyjść, to znowu, jakby nie rozpaczając jeszcze o tym, że się potrafi zbliżyć i wytłumaczyć, zatrzymywał. Brühl miał w towarzystwie wielką zręczność, giętkość, nieustraszoność, sofizmat zawsze gotowy, wykręt łatwy; znał Sułkowskiego ociężałość, sądził, iż go pokona w końcu. Tu jednak rachuba chybiła, Sułkowski czerpał wymowę i moc z wyjątkowego położenia. Na próżno szukając jakiegoś punktu oparcia, Brühl w końcu odezwał się, cedząc po cichu wyrazy: – Wasza Książęca Mość winien byś choć dlatego być nieco względniejszym dla Brühla, że Brühl w Polsce, gdzie posiadasz dobra, także coś znaczy. – Tak, ale w Polsce, panie Brühlu, są pewne prawa, które więcej znaczą od ministrów, a może i kogo starszego jeszcze. W Polsce raczej się Brühl mnie niż ja jego obawiać może. Szlachta wielkopolska pójdzie za mną, bom ja też niedawno ze szlachcica urósł na austriackiego księcia. – Zaszczyt szlachectwa polskiego i ja z Waszą Książęcą Mością mam wspólny – przerwał Brühl. – A! Przedziwna farsa! – rozśmiał się Sułkowski. – Jestże w kraju całym jeden człowiek, co by nie wiedział, jakeście z turyńskiego do polskiego szlachectwa przyszli? To wasze szlachectwo jest jak wszystkie wasze czyny okłamaniem prawdy. – Mości książę, jeśli życzysz sobie, bym opuścił izbę – rzekł Brühl, zabierając się do wyjścia. – Wcale nie, bo mnie ta scena bawi – odparł książę – ale powtarzam panu, my z sobą komedii grać nie potrzebujemy. Stanęli chwilę milczący, wpośród ciszy słychać tylko było deszcz bijący w szyby gospody i spływające z szumem z dachów i rynien strumienie wody. Dla Brühla było to groźbą przykuwającą go do tej jedynej wolnej izby, którą z nieprzyjacielem podzielać musiał. Minister namyślać się zdawał. – Mości książę – odezwał się – mówmy jak starzy towarzysze... – Fatalne przypomnienie! – mruknął Sułkowski. – Na dowód, że nie miałem nic osobiście przeciw księciu, ofiaruję się go z królem przejednać. Brzemię tych urzędów, które dźwigam, w istocie dla mnie za ciężkie. – A tak – przerwał Sulkowski – mógłbyś się z nimi podzielić. Liczmy: wielki podkomorzy, prezydent izb, najwyższej izby podatkowej, akcyzy generalnej, fundacji naumburskiej i merseburskiej dyrektor, generalny komisarz portów Morza Bałtyckiego, komendant saskich wojsk w Polsce, pułkownik szwoleżerów i regimentu pieszego, fundacji meisseńskiej kapitularz, proboszcz budziszyński, kawaler polskiego Orderu Orła Białego i rosyjskiego św. Andrzeja, a nawet pruskiego Orła Czarnego! Czy to wszystko? Starostw polskich nie liczę. Cha! cha! – śmiał się Sułkowski. – Bez żartu – przerwał Brühl – jestem znużony, nie jestem zazdrosny! Jedź, książę, do Warszawy, ja go z królem przejednam. – Tak, aby nazajutrz potem bez sądu wyprawić mnie bezpiecznie do jednej z fortec saskich – przerwał Sułkowski. – Nie, dziękuję wam. Wolę przebywać na wiedeńskim dworze i stamtąd genialne wasze podziwać czyny!! Brühl westchnął, oczy podnosząc w niebo. Już naówczas był autorem owej sławnej książki o modlitwie, która go w oczach łatwowiernych pobożnym, a w innych świętoszkiem czyniła*, i chętnie odgrywał rolę niewinnej ofiary. – A! – zawołał. – Nie ma pod słońcem nieszczęśliwszego człowieka nade mnie przy wszystkich szczęścia pozorach. Pokutuję za cudze winy, gdy to, co mogłem kiedy dobrego uczynić, przypisywane jest drugim; nikt mnie nie zna, potwarz się znęca nade mną; ci, którym życzę dobrze, ścigają mnie. – A! Kochany hrabio – śmiał się Sułkowski – rola Zinzandorfa, którego wygnałeś z kraju za jego pobożność, nie przystała wam. Gracie ją źle... Bracia Morawscy was nie przyjmą, a tacy ludzie jak ja wyśmieją. Dajcie temu pokój; ogrzyjcie się przy kominie i nie mówmy więcej. To mówiąc, książę usunął się prawie pod samo okno, znalazłszy fotel w kątku, siadł na nim zamyślony i milczący. Brühl też zajął miejsce z dala, nie patrząc już nań i zdając się tylko zajęty rozgrzaniem i odpocznieniem. W dziwnym tym położeniu, spoglądając niekiedy na siebie, przetrwali czas jakiś. Sułkowski nie myślał wcale przerywać milczenia, Brühl nie tracił nadziei trafienia jeszcze w jakąś słabą stronę nieprzyjaciela i rozbrojenia gniewu jego; lecz początek był trudny, gdyż z różnych stron zachodząc, został już zbity z tropu i nie mógł nowej wynaleźć ścieżki, która by go do celu wiodła. Upłynęło pół godziny, a na podwórzu wzmagał się wicher i niepogoda. W kominie świszczał i wył jesienny wiatr najdzikszymi głosami, czasem okna brzęczały od nacisku burzy, która zdawała się odlatywać i powracać, wysilona spoczywać i znowu złością podnosić. Dziwne to towarzyszenie rozmowy dwóch współzawodników wybornie się z jej tonem zgadzało. Niekiedy drzwi otwarte w gospodzie zatrzaskiwały się same gwałtownie, tak że ściany domu drgały. Resztki ognia, jakby popchnięte niewidzialną siłą, pochylały się zwyciężone na izbę i pędziły w nią kłęby dymu, to znowu, wzmagając się, wracały do komina. Najweselej usposobiony umysł musiałby był ulec wrażeniu tej nocy i rozpasanych żywiołów. Brühl niekiedy wzdychał. Głowę zwrócił ku Sułkowskiemu, który zdawał się drzemać obojętny. – Pozwól mi, książę, słowo jeszcze powiedzieć, nie na uniewinnienie moje, ale dlatego, bym przemilczenia nie miał na sumieniu. – Co za delikatne i drażliwe sumienie! – szepnął Sułkowski. – Król nasz dziś urazy zapomniał, przebłagać by go było łatwo – dodał. – Ja nie chcę być pośrednikiem, bo nie mam •wiary u Waszej Książęcej Mości, ale ks. biskup krakowski lub... – Czy hrabia chciałbyś mi wmówić – odezwał się zagadnięty – że król kiedykolwiek zażalony był na mnie? Nie łudź się pan tym, byłem i jestem świadomym wszystkiego, co przed laty czternastu spowodowało mój upadek; mam najmocniejsze dowody, iż królowi narzuciliście gwałtem moją niełaskę, żeście pracowali nad nim i musieli o nią walczyć. – Ja? ja? Przeczę temu i protestuję! – zawołał Brühl. – Brühl! – krzyknął Sułkowski. – Za kogo mnie masz, bym ci przypisywał robotę własnoręczną tam, gdzie mogłeś ją cudzymi wykonać rękami? Nadto jesteś doskonałym artystą, abyś miał występować tam, gdzie żar możesz palcami drugich zagrzebać. Brühl ruszył ramionami. – Nic łatwiejszego nad potwarz! – rzekł z westchnieniem. – A nic czasem podobniejszego do potwarzy nad prawdę – dodał Sułkowski. – Gdybym mógł waćpanu objaśnić, jak i za czyją radą wyjechałem nocą z Uebigau, aby uniknąć zgotowanego dla mnie pomieszkania po Hoymie, przekonałbyś się, że znam moją sprawę do gruntu. – Tak – przerwał żywo Brühl – lecz jeśli w istocie znasz do gruntu sprawę, toś książę i to wiedzieć powinien... Tu się zaciął nieco. – Ze ja także jestem w rękach ludzi, sił, nazwij to, jak chcesz, których narzędziem być muszę. – Powiedz, hrabio, że chcesz być ich narzędziem – rzekł Sułkowski – i właśnie, żem ja nie mógł i nie chciał być niczyim, zostałem strącony. Do tej roli jam stworzony nie był, a waćpan odegrywasz ją jak prawdziwy wirtuoz. I począł się śmiać cicho. – Ale książę kochałeś króla – rzekł minister, rzucając się w inną stronę – nie miłoż by było zbliżyć się do niego? – O, pewnie, gdybyście, przez lat czternaście pracując nad tą łagodną i flegmatyczną naturą, nie uczynili z niej lalki wam posłusznej, nałogowo do spokoju nawykłej i nie umiejącej kochać nikogo, a bawiącej się wszystkim – westchnął Sułkowski. – Patrzeć dziś na tę ruinę człowieka nadto boleśnie. Pomści go przyszłość na pamięci waszej. Zamilkli znowu – Brühl dodał jeszcze: – Nie mam sobie nic do wyrzucenia. Zdało mi się, że sama Opatrzność sprowadziła nas tutaj, aby zabliźnić do reszty ranę i krzywdę uczynioną wynagrodzić. Z mej strony wszystko, co tylko można było wymyślić, zrobiłem dla spełnienia widoków Opatrzności, aby być posłusznym palcowi bożemu. – Bóg i Brühl, jak to brzmi! – rozśmiał się Sułkowski. – Naprawdę pozazdrościłeś sławy Zinzendorfowi. W dziwnym usposobieniu spotkałem Waszą Ekscelencją między luteranizmem saskim a katolicyzmem polskim. Widać, że te dwa wyznania zeszły się na granicy i zdublowały, a stąd taka pobożność. – Jestem katolikiem – odezwał się Brühl. – Wiem, w Polsce – odparł Sułkowski – ratio status. Brühl zamilkł. – A nawet musicie być bardzo gorliwym, gdy was poczciwy Guarini tak proteguje. Mówiąc, splunął Sułkowski, pochylił się i przylegnął niemal do szyby ciemnej, chcąc wyjrzeć na podwórze. Potem słowa nie mówiąc, wziął futrzaną czapkę i zostawiając Brühla samego, wyszedł z izby do sieni. Wiatr wył ciągle i deszcz lał jak z rynny, pomimo to nie wchodząc już do izby, książę kazał kamerdynerowi zaprzęgać. Służący chciał protestować. – Do pierwszej lepszej wsi, gospody, chaty, byle stąd precz! – zawołał. – A prędko! I nie wszedł już do gościnnej, w której Brühła pozostawił; wolał sień zimną, a gdy nareszcie po dość długim oczekiwaniu powóz zaszedł przed ganek, rzucił się doń niecierpliwy i pytającemu słudze odparł: – Dokąd chcesz. Wszystko jedno. Przez oświecone z wnętrza okno gospody widać było cień czyjś, jakby usiłujący dojrzeć w ciemności, co się przed domem działo. Powóz Sułkowskiego ruszył i głowa w oknie znikła. KONIEC Przypisek autora: * „Die wahre und gründliche Gottseligkeit aller Christen ingemein, nebst einer Abhandlung vom Gebet 1740”. Drugie wydanie z r. 1773. Kategoria:Brühl